Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods for fabricating the same. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices including fin field effect transistors and methods for fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices may include metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). As the semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, sizes of MOSFETs have been reduced and operating characteristics of the semiconductor devices become deteriorated. Various researches are being conducted for semiconductor devices to overcome limitations associated with a high-integration degree and improved performance.